


Thunderbolt of Kanagawa

by KaleidoThunderstrike



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Non-Chronological, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoThunderstrike/pseuds/KaleidoThunderstrike
Summary: A series of screenshot comics featuring Katsushika Oei, Billy the Kid, and many others.
Relationships: Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner/Billy the Kid | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

_This is Thunderbolt of Kanagawa, a Fate/Grand Order comic series made of_ _assets taken from the game._

_The first comic was posted at the FGO subreddit in February 2020. I will post the first few comics here for archiving and to have another platform to use._

_Enjoy reading the comics, pal._


	2. The Outlaw and The Painter's Valentine's Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you comment on how I spell Oei's name, this was before I use the one that the NA version uses. (Most of the time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original reddit post:  
> "I had three different ideas on how this would play out; first was something that someone though of at Discord and sent it to me years ago, second was a date nearby and at the Ryougoku Bridge and third is the comic above. The third one came about after witnessing several Valentine's scenes and getting lots of CEs. (I think Inshun's and Moriarty's are my favorites)[...]Originally, I was gonna make an omake featuring Asclepius and Abby, but I didin't go through with it."


	3. Tomoe's Woes of the Three Houses




	4. Big Admirers




	5. Peace Near the Salem Sea: Part 1




	6. Peace Near the Salem Sea: Part 2




	7. BB Channel Exclusivity Deal (April Fools)




	8. Sleepy Charlotte in the Library




	9. The Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original reddit thread:  
> "In the original script, old man Hokusai was supposed to be with Billy in the first flashback, but I replaced him with Suzuka because of... certain ideas.[...]Speaking of flashbacks, there were other servants who would've been in Kagetora's place, but didn't make the cut such as Izou and Calamity Jane"


	10. Coffee and Pancakes




	11. Lychee Crisis




	12. That One Statue




	13. The Saintly Onee-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to u/OroJuice for helping me out on this one.


	14. The Saintly Onee-chan: Omake




	15. A Comfortable Place to Rest




	16. Walking into the Wrong Hot Spring




	17. The Missing Ophiuchus




	18. Makeup Aftermath




	19. Katsushika and McCarty's Tea Time




	20. A Dinosaur Appears




End file.
